Every other night
by AddictedToCoffee
Summary: An old fill for a request over at the kink meme. The request was simply - Norway tops Denmark. So that's what you're getting here.


Norway/Denmark fanfiction for a request over at the Hetalia Kink Meme. The request was that Norway topped Denmark. Or something like that.

From the original post of this fic over at HKM:

READ THIS SHIT FIRST. 

I am aware of that they are very out of character. This was written before we got any information about how their personality was, so I was just playing around with their personalities. Oh, and the chan thing. It's not something I normally use, and I'm actually generally annoyed at the use of Japanese suffixes, but it somehow seemed to fit.

Also - I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. Feel free to point out my mistakes, so that I won't make the same mistake again.

New shiz:

So I finally finished this little piece. I have never been fully satisfied with this fic, but I'm still posting it. Most of this was written 1 ½ year ago, but I felt like I owed the anon to finish this... So here it is. I guess it's pretty unlikely that the requester sees this, but meh. Enjoy. If you didn't catch it up in the other comment – OOCness here! Most of this was written before we got any information about their personalities. Also, cookies/free request for you if you can manage to guess where the "new" part begins. And by that I mean what part was written tonight, and not 1 ½ year ago. Not sure if anyone would want a free request from me, but lawl. ANYWAY ENJOY. KEEP THE FAPPING TO A MINIMUM! (Just kidding, fap all you want... if you find this crap hot).

And I hope this isn't too hard to read. D: I'm a noob so I don't know if there's a way to make it look.. well, better.

Psst. This isn't too "bad" for ? Please tell me if you think it's against the rules or something. D: I was a bit worried that it would be a better idea to put it on , but oh well.

* * *

Every other night

Norway was leaning over Denmark with a devious smirk on his face, and Denmark couldn't help but think that this might not have been such a good idea after all. He had agreed on letting the other nation top him every once in a while if that would mean he would stop nagging at him about it every other second. So there he was with his back against the mattress, half naked and with a creepily happy Norway above him.

"You look good like this Denmark." Even though the Dane didn't think it was possible, Norway smirked even wider. He looked like vintersolverv came early this year.

"Well, don't I always look good?" Denmark said, sounding more secure and cocky than he was feeling at the moment.

Norway didn't bother with saying anything and just gave him a quick lick on the cheek in response. He began unbuttoning Denmark's shirt. Having slender and sort of girly hands was such a benefit when unbuttoning small buttons, if he'd been Denmark now he would've spent ages fumbling with them. He quickly got all of the buttons up and pushed away the annoying fabric from Denmark's chest. His chest had always been one of the Norway's favourite parts on the Dane. Norway slid his slender fingers down the toned chest and stomach, only stopping when he reached the top of Denmark's boxers. He played with the hem of the boxers before slipping his left hand into the boxers. He teasingly caressed the Dane's hardening member for a few seconds before sliding his hand out of the boxers again. Instead he let his hands explore the upper half of Denmark's body, circling his nipples before putting his mouth on the left nipple while using his right hand to play with the other one.

Denmark felt the urge to moan rise, but his dignity wouldn't let him do it, so instead he bit his lower lip to keep the sounds from getting out. Norway's tongue and hand working on his nipples were just plain torture. If there was something Denmark couldn't stand, it was teasing. At least if he was the one receiving the treatment, if it had been the other way around Denmark would probably be having the time of his life. However, it wasn't. Norway was sucking and occasionally biting the nipple and it was driving Denmark crazy.

"Damn it Nor, just get to the main part already. " Denmark growled, pushing Norway away from him.

"But I want to enjoy this. Who knows when next time will be?" Norway whined and pouted a little, something that was usually a very uncharacteristic thing to do for the nation. However, when you were in bed with this guy, nothing seemed to be like it normally was. Norway never ceased to surprise Denmark.

He was about to make a comment on it when his neck was attacked by Norway's hungry lips. He bit down on the soft skin, making Denmark cringe a little at the pain. He could feel a little blood trickling out of the small wound the Norwegian had created. Norway licked the red droplets away and gave the small wound a quick kiss as if to apologize for being rough. He moved a little further up and bit Denmark's earlobe gently, before he slipped it into his mouth and began sucking on it. His ears were one of Denmark's weak spots and he couldn't help but let a small moan slip out of his lips, it was so quiet that Norway probably wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so close to Denmark's throat. Denmark couldn't see it, but he somehow knew that Norway probably had a smirk pasted onto those luscious lips of his.

Norway let go of the earlobe and moved to straddle Denmark's hips. When he had both his legs firmly planted by Denmark's sides, he leaned down, close to the other nation's face. "What was that?" He put his right index finger onto Denmark's lips and slid it in between them. He gently stroked Denmark's tongue with it before sliding back onto the lips, caressing them with his finger and making them wet with the Dane's spit. The finger was soon replaced with Norway's lips. The finger was now making a trail of spit from the Dane's lips and up his cheek, the feeling of the saliva drying in the cold air making him shiver. Norway was kissing him surprisingly gently, his tongue licking Denmark's lips, asking for entrance. The Dane didn't need to be asked twice and quickly opened his mouth for the Norwegian. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Denmark took the leader role pretty quickly. However, Norway pulled away from his lips before they really got into the kiss.

"I'm the one in charge tonight Denmark." He said, giving Denmark an annoyed look.

"It's not my fault that you're so easily dominated." The Dane replied.

Norway huffed, apparently very offended by what the other nation had said. Now it was Denmark's turn to smirk "Aw, don't be like that Nor-_chan_ it's not your fault that you're so cute." Norway winced at the Japanese suffix his partner had used. He had to remember to kick Kiku's ass for teaching Denmark that.

"Shut up, will you?" Norway said and dived down to capture Denmark's lips again. This time the Dane let the other nation dominate the kiss, he was just enjoying the feeling of that sweet tongue gliding against his gums, his teeth and tasting every corner of his mouth. Eventually they had to part for air, Norway nipped gently at Denmark's lower lip before letting go of his lips completely.

By now both of the nations were panting and Norway didn't hesitate for long before continuing his mission. He picked up one of Denmark's hands and kissed the top of each one of his fingers before taking the middle finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the finger and let his mouth move up and down on the finger. Occasionally he let it slip all the way out of his mouth and sucked a little on the top before engulfing the finger with his mouth again. Denmark let out a frustrated groan, desperately wanting that tongue to be playing on a different part of his body.

Norway let the finger slip out of his mouth one final time before letting go of the hand. He looked at Denmark with an almost loving expression on his face. He stroked the Dane's well defined abs, tracing the lines with his fingers, before leaning down to trace the same lines with his tongue. Denmark's hands were buried in Norway's blond locks, caressing the back of his head. "Mmm...Norway, move on already. I want that delicious tongue of yours on my dick, not my stomach." If Denmark didn't know better he would've thought that Norway had let out a small giggle.

Norway complied with his lover's wishes and moved his body so that he was sitting on Denmark's knees. His hands were once again at the hem of Denmark's boxers, however this time he wasn't just playing with it, he was pulling the boxers down ever so slowly. Norway really enjoyed having Denmark writhing and squirming underneath him, as it usually was the other way around. He pulled the boxers all the way off of the Dane and threw them behind him, not really caring where they landed. Denmark was painfully hard and precum was oozing out of the tip of his member.

"You're this turned on by me topping you Den-_chan_? And here I recall you not wanting me to be on top…" Norway smirked for the umpteenth time that night. He gave Denmark's erection a playful poke and smiled a small smile, not a smirk, when he heard Denmark groan in frustration.

Norway placed his left hand at the base of Denmark's cock before taking the head of it into his mouth. His tongue was swirling around the head of the hard shaft, making Denmark let go of a loud moan and yank Norway's hair harshly. The Norwegian hissed slightly at the sudden pain, stopping the treatment he was giving Denmark for a few seconds. "Be careful or I might bite you." He threatened. He began sucking on the Dane's member, letting his teeth gently graze along the underside of the cock. He gradually began to suck harder, enjoying the pleading sounds coming from the Dane. He should've filmed this, filmed how needy and submissive Denmark was right now. It could've been valuable blackmail material. Norway's moist tongue was playing with the head of Denmark's cock, sliding over the sensitive tip while his hands were sliding up and down on the Dane's member. He felt Denmark's hands gripping his blond hair even rougher and knew that he'd get an unpleasant fluid into his mouth soon if he didn't stop. Norway didn't understand how anyone could_ enjoy_ that terrible taste. He drew his mouth back from the still hard cock and smirked when he heard the desperate sound Denmark made. He could definitely get used to hear such sounds arise from the Dane.

"Damn, Nor. When did you get so good at this?" Denmark asked, his cheeks flushed a deep red and he was panting heavily.

Norway shrugged ."Sweden didn't want to do anything other than this. Probably feeling guilty because of Finland or something."

Denmark grimaced, looking like he just heard something he didn't want to know. Norway sat down on his knees next to the Dane. "Roll over." Denmark did as he was told, rolling over until he was lying on his stomach. Norway stroked Denmark's buttocks in a gentle, soothing manner, before surprising the Dane by pinching him hard. Denmark winced but relaxed again when the other nation resumed his previous gentle strokes. Norway glided his right hand in between the cheeks, making his way down to the tight muscle that resided there. He stroked his index finger over the hole, teasing Denmark. The Dane thrust his hips up, trying to make Norway put his finger into him.

"Patience Denmark, patience." Norway smirked. Denmark let out a high pitched, whining sound. Seconds later his face turned even redder, if possible, from the sound he just made. He slapped a hand in front of his mouth and stared at the Norwegian in disbelief. Denmark was a tough guy, a freaking Viking. He didn't make this kind of sounds!

Norway laughed at the other nation before deciding that now was the time to give Denmark what he wanted. He got up from the bed and went over to the drawer where he knew Denmark usually hid the lube. Once he got there he remembered that Denmark had put a lock on it. Sealand often visited their house, and after hearing about the incidents over at Sweden's place where Sealand had found Sweden and Finland's 'magic box' Denmark had decided to lock such things away.

"Denmark, where's the key?" Norway asked while looking into a valuable looking reliquary that stood on top of the bureau.

"It's i-…No! Don't look in that." Denmark shouted when he saw what Norway was opening.

"What? Why shouldn't I lo-" Norway didn't finish the sentence, because he was so surprised at the contents of the golden box. Inside of it were pictures of him. And not the kind of pictures you would expect Denmark to have, it was pictures of Norway smiling small smiles, pictures of him standing out in the snow, him sitting on a svaberg in the summer… When in the world did Denmark take these pictures? Norway couldn't help but feel sort of touched and happy and a tiny bit amused.

"Denmark… What in the world is this?" He asked, looking over at Denmark who had sat up in the bed.

"Uhm, just some pictures… The key lies over here." Denmark scratched the back of his head and pulled out the drawer in his bedside table. He threw a small key over to the Norwegian who caught it easily with his hands. He put the key into the keyhole and sure enough, inside of there drawer laid a bottle filled with lube.

Norway walked back to the bed and sat down. "You can actually be sweet too, can't you? You're not just a bastard." He kissed Denmark on the top of his head before popping the cap of the bottle open, and a sickly sweet smell reached Norway's nose seconds later.

"Strawberries..? Are you kidding me Denmark?" Norway laughed a little.

"Hey, you said you wanted it last time you were here. You were kinda drunk at that time though…" Denmark tried to think about what exactly had happened last weekend when Norway had stumbled, drunk of his ass, into Denmark's house. "Or maybe you wanted to eat strawberries… Or maybe you just wanted sex. Can't remember it anymore."

"Shut up now, you idiot." Norway playfully smiled at his lover before pushing the Dane down onto the mattress again, onto his stomach. Denmark looked back at Norway, wondering if he would begin doing something soon. The Norwegian squeezed out some of the stupid looking, pink lube from the bottle onto his fingers. He stroked Denmark's opening lovingly for a few seconds before he gently pushed one finger into the Dane's tight, hot ass. He wiggled it around for a while, deciding that he better stretch Denmark thoroughly and not rush it. As far as Norway knew it had probably been a good while since Denmark had gotten it up the ass, hell, as far as he knew Denmark might be a virgin in this place. After a while he slipped another finger in, moving them in a scissoring motion. He poked them around in there, sort of looking for Denmark's sweet spot, and sort of just poking his fingers around. Suddenly he felt Denmark tighten around his fingers and he could hear that a small groan emitted from the Dane.

"Nor…touch that spot…againngh…" Denmark moaned. Norway smiled a satisfied smile. He hit the spot several times with his two fingers, each hit making Denmark squirm more and more. Norway put in a third finger, Denmark too lost in the pleasure to make much of a notice of the pain. Norway thrust the three fingers in and out of the Dane's hole, until Denmark reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the Norwegian's wrist.

"Please Norway… Just…" Well, who could deny him it when he asked so nicely?

"Get up on your knees." Norway said. Denmark did as he was told and shakily pushed himself off of the mattress, steadying himself with his hands in front of him.

Norway positioned himself behind the Dane and slowly began pushing his cock inside Denmark's tight ass. Denmark let out a pained gasp, gripping the sheets with his hands. Norway leaned down and placed feather light kisses onto his neck, trying to distract him a little from the pain. Even though he kind of enjoyed that Denmark was in pain, after all the times he'd been way too rough with him, that sadistic bastard. Still, he slowly pushed himself inside of the Dane inch for inch, knowing just how much this could hurt if it wasn't done gently. And he didn't _really_ want to hurt him all that much. When he was all the way inside he waited for Denmark to adjust to his size.

"Come on Nor, just go on. It's not like I'm Latvia, Canada or Sealand or some other fragile little fag." Denmark said. Norway choked a little on his own spit at the mentioning of Sealand.

"Denmark… If you ever mention Finland's kid again when we're having sex, I'm going to shove a chainsaw down your throat." Denmark gulped.

Norway pulled almost all the way out of Denmark, before thrusting hard and fast back in. The Dane winced at the pain, but decided to not say anything - he probably deserved that one. Norway let his hands rest at Denmark's hips before he slowly began thrusting in and out of him, gradually increasing the speed.

"Mmm, feels good Nor." Denmark groaned. Norway moved one of his hands up to stroke Denmark's hair before letting it slide down his back and back to the place it originally had been resting. No matter what the other nations might think, Denmark and Norway were actually quite nice to each other. Most of them probably thought that their sex would be angry and rough, which it sometimes was, but it was actually mostly just perfectly normal sex. Mostly. Even though Denmark has a couple of strange fetishes… Norway shuddered at the thought of all the weird shit Denmark had asked him to do.

However, now wasn't the time to think about that. He had to pay his full attention to Denmark, he wasn't gonna let the Dane be able to complain about anything happening tonight. He wasn't gonna give him any reasons as to why Norway wasn't gonna top him again.

Norway slid his hands up and down Denmark's sides as he continued the steady pace he and Denmark had created. Sneaking his hands around to Denmark's chest, pinching his nipples gently.

Denmark had never felt this good in his entire life. He felt as if his entire body was on fire, like he could explode anytime and coat the room in blood and intestines. His hands were grabbing the sheets tightly, fearing that he might just hurt himself or Norway in the lustfilled daze he was in if he didn't occupy his hands with something else. The other nation's hands were showing his nipples no mercy, Denmark wanted to cry out, wanted to stop keeping his sounds in. However, he was too proud, he wasn't gonna let Norway have the pleasure of hearing such shameful sounds coming from him. Not that he hadn't already been stripped of most of his pride after allowing Norway to shove his dick up his ass.

The feeling of Norway hitting his prostate over and over, his hands dancing over his chest was making him feel like his body was on fire. They had left the window in the bedroom open, so a slight wind was continuously washing over them, and it was sure as hell not doing anything to make Denmark's body calm down. In fact, the contrast of his warm body and the cool breeze was making it even more insufferable. He knew he wouldn't last long if Norway kept this up.

Norway leaned over and touched the nape of Denmark's neck with his soft lips. He swept them swiftly over the scars that were evidence of his violent past, his tongue coming out to give the skin a small lick every once in a while. After their many battles, both under and over the covers, he knew that both he himself and Denmark were covered in scars. Many of them had faded greatly after so many years of peace, some almost Invisible. And some were still clearly visible, Norway knew that it was probably he who had made some of those.

After a few more thrusts Denmark could feel a familiar warmth starting to gather in the pit of his stomach. The pleasure became even more intense, and Denmark could feel himself tightening more up. As a result of this, he could hear a quiet moan escape from his lover. All of a sudden Norway's trusts were beginning to get slower and deeper, Denmark groaned out of frustration. The pace was too slow to make him come, but fast enough to continue to keep him on the edge. If he didn't get his release soon, he didn't know what he'd do. He'd probably explode or something along the lines of that.

"N-Nor, what the heck are you doing?" Denmark managed to get out in between his moans of pleasure.

"I want us to take it slow tonight. I want to savour this." Norway said in a hoarse, husky voice, making Denmark shiver.

Denmark sighed heavily, not really sure whether he wanted to comply to Norway's wishes or protest and make him fuck him silly instead.

His decision became obvious when Norway leaned close to his right ear and whispered "I'll make it worth your while" breathy into it.

Denmark once again felt a shiver run down his spine, he sure as hell hadn't heard a voice like that come out of the Norwegian's mouth before. Which actually made him kind of mad, after all they'd been together for centuries and still Norway had never sounded like that any of the other times they'd had sex. It sort of hurt his manly Viking pride. Denmark didn't get much time to mull over the matter though, as Norway's hands once again found their way onto Denmark's chest. One of his hands went up to his face, gently stroking his cheek and his chin, while the other found one of Denmark's nipples. He gently tweaked the pink nub between his forefinger and his thumb. After a while the hand that was on Denmark's face shifted and he once again put his finger tips inside of the Dane's mouth, stroking his tongue gently. Once his fingertips where thoroughly coated in saliva, he slipped them out. The hand joined its twin on Denmark's chest seconds later, the fingers sliding slowly down his chest leaving wet trails in their place. All the while he kept up his steady, slow pace when thrusting in and out of the Dane's ass. As the hand went further and further down, the former gentleness turned more aggressive. Instead of sliding his fingertips down Denmark's chest he was now more like scratching his way down using his fingernails. The Dane would never admit that the action made him hot like there was no tomorrow. Not like he'd need to admit it anyway, the sounds he made gave it away faster and clearer than any words could have done.

"Den, you're so sexy." Norway murmured, his lips softly brushing against Denmark's neck.

Denmark wanted to answer, wanted to make some kind of snarky remark so that he could at least gain some of his pride back. But no matter how hard he tried to formulate a sentence, no matter how hard he tried to form even a word, he just couldn't. The only sounds that would come out of his mouth were low, throaty sounds of pleasure.

Norway's busy hands once again began to move away from Denmark's chest. He slid them slowly up his chest, caressing his sensitive skin. He didn't stop until he had reached the other nation's shoulders. Once he had gotten his hands where he wanted, he kept thrusting in and out of the other nation's tight ass. Sometimes changing the slow and lazy pace to a quick and rough one, always making Denmark stay right on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Nghh...Nor... Please..." Denmark moaned throatily. The low, animalistic sounds that were coming from the nation were making it hard for Norway to not just pound his ass hard until they both exploded in ecstasy.

"Den, you have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back right now... with you giving me all these slutty sounds." Norway said and groaned.

"Then don't!" Denmark said angrily and looked over his shoulder at Norway.

Norway tsked and grabbed Denmark by the chin with his right hand. He looked Denmark deeply in the eyes and licked his lips slowly.

"I make the rules tonight, so shush." He said and let go of Denmark's chin just long enough to slap him on the cheek. Not hard of course, but with enough strength to prove his point. Denmark pouted in response and tried to get away from the hand that was once again holding his chin. But Norway didn't plan on letting him go any time soon.

"I want to see your face."

"This is a really uncomfortable position you know..." Denmark said in between gasps and moans.

Norway shrugged his shoulders before saying "Well, if you want to be more comfortable, then let's switch to another position."

At the thought of having his lover's dick leave his ass for just a moment to switch position, Denmark panicked for some reason. He was about to protest, but Norway had some serious self-control and had already pulled out of Denmark's ass. The Dane groaned in frustration and threw himself onto Norway, kissing him hard on the lips, desperate for more skin on skin action.

Norway was caught off-guard but the Dane's sudden attack, and fell down onto his back on the bed. He almost got angry, but all the anger disappeared when he felt his lover's lips on his own. He kissed him back, starting a hot battle for dominance. He quickly put his legs onto Denmark's back, pulling him even closer to his own body. Denmark's hands were pulling at Norway's blond locks of hair, the desperation clearly visible in his actions. If he hadn't been so busy kissing the Dane, Norway would probably have been smirking like a madman.

Norway slowly pulled back from the Dane, pushing him away when he tried to capture his lips in yet another passionate kiss.

"As much as I would have liked to continue this little game, I believe we have more important matters to take care of", he said and grabbed Denmark's erection. It was rock hard and precum was oozing out of it, and Norway knew that he wouldn't last much longer than this.

Denmark let out a desperate moan when Norway grabbed his manhood, and whimpered when the other nation's hand once again left it alone.

"Don't worry. I'll be taking care of that in a second", Norway said and gave Denmark a quick peck on the lips before shoving him down on his back onto the mattress.

He grabbed the Dane's legs and hoisted them up on his shoulders, before positioning his dick at Denmark's entrance once again. He looked down at him to see if he was ready, but wasn't able to get any response from Denmark. He was too lost in his desire to be able to really understand what was going on around him. Norway smiled a little to himself before pushing his cock quickly into Denmark's tight ass.

The Dane gasped wildly once the thick cock was back where it belonged. And as Norway started moving, his moans were washing out of his lips in short waves. All the embarrassment and pride he had earlier had somehow vanished.

Norway began thrusting harder and faster in and out of the Dane, he was growing just as impatient as Denmark. They found a rhythm, and Denmark thrust back against Norway every time he pushed his dick back inside his ass.

Norway was really happy that he'd decided to turn Denmark around, because his expressions alone were almost enough for Norway to come right then and there. He looked so sexy with half-lidded, lust glazed eyes. And let's not forget how his skin was shining with the sweat from their love making.

Denmark felt the pressure build up in him, and knew that he was close. He threw his head from side to side, arched his back and clawed desperately at the bed sheets.

"Nooohrr... I.. I'm coming..." He moaned out, before his sight went white and everything around him felt like he was in a dream. All of the sounds in the room had somehow disappeared and the only thing he could feel was ecstasy and the feeling of his lover's continuous thrusts in and out of his ass. His milky white semen spurted out of his cock and landed on his muscular stomach.

The feeling of Denmark clenching down onto his dick combined with the expression on his lover's face was enough to bring Norway over the edge a few seconds after the other nation. He shot his semen deep into Denmark and was shaking with pleasure as the ecstasy washed over him. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he pulled out of the tight ass. His cum was slowly dripping out of Denmark's ass, and the sight satisfied Norway more than he could ever have imagined.

He collapsed onto his lover's chest, and used one of his hands to rub the cum all over Denmark's chest. Once he was satisfied with his work, he moved the hand up to his mouth and licked the rest of the cum off of his hand. Seems like it didn't taste that bad after all.

Denmark was watching him intently and lifted an exhausted hand to grab his lover's hand. He put two of Norway's fingers into his own mouth, savouring the taste of his own semen.

Norway smirked at him and pulled his hand back. Denmark grinned and put his arms tightly around Norway. The Norwegian snuggled into the embrace and placed butterfly kisses all over Denmark's neck.

"Oh man... Nor, that was... I finally understand why Sweden is on the bottom." The Dane said.

Norway took a break from the kissing for a second to look up at Denmark and said with a smirk, "So does this mean you'd like to be on the bottom permanently?"

"Pff, dream on you damn mountain monkey!" Denmark laughed and smiled an exhausted smile.

"If we did this every night I'd be too tired to get any work done".

Norway pushed himself up on his arms and placed a quick kiss on Denmark's lips. "Then how about every other night?" He said and looked seductively at his lover.

"Sounds good to me!" Denmark said and pulled Norway back into his embrace. Norway smiled and snuggled into the embrace.

Before long they were both sleeping soundly, happily unaware of the happy family of three that was planning on giving them an early surprise visit the next morning.

* * *

Thank you for reading this monster of a fic. This was actually the first smut fic that I wrote, so I hope you enjoyed it. I have written a few after writing this, but I still giggle like a retard when writing them. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. Also, sorry for the lame ending. I simply didn't know how to end this.


End file.
